A cloud network can include a large number of computers connected through a communication link, such as the Internet. The ability to run a program on many connected computers within the cloud network can be generally referred to as cloud computing. Cloud computing can cut costs and help users to focus on their core businesses by offering converged infrastructures and shared services. The main enabling technology for cloud computing is virtualization. Virtualization abstracts physical infrastructures and makes them available as software components. By doing that, virtualization not only speeds up network operations and increases infrastructure utilization, but it also improves scalability. Each virtual server can start out by having just enough computing power and storage capacity that the client needs, but when the needs grow, more power and capacity can be allocated to that server, or lowered if needed. virtualization related information such as network traffic data and/or CPU usages can indicate a demand for redistribution of network resources. The redistribution of network resources can be performed in a semi-dynamic fashion, where operators can interact with the cloud network via Graphic User Interfaces to manually move network components around. However, such set up is inefficient for a telecommunications network, and inadequately prepared for sudden changes in network usages.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for analyzing virtualization related information related to a telecommunications network for more efficient and responsive management of network virtualization.